1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved waterproof fabric useful for bed sheet coverings for a bassinet, a baby crib or an institutional bed. Specifically, the present invention is a four- or five-layered waterproof cloth, light in weight, breathable, washable, optionally antimicrobial, and an aid to prevent possible suffocation of infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various waterproof fabrics for outdoor use. None of the related art addresses the problem of the possible danger of suffocation of infants due to smothering caused by a wet non-breathable bed covering. The related art will be discussed according to perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,112 issued on Feb. 1, 1994, to Sundaram Krishnan describes the making of waterproof breathable fabric laminates from a polyurethane membrane bonded between woven or nonwoven nylon fabric layers and the products useful for tenting and rainwear. The waterproof polyurethane added product is distinguishable for its emphasis on waterproofing which would not be suitable for a mattress cover as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,600 issued on Jun. 18, 1996, to Michael S. Frankosky et al. describes a bonded polyester fiberfill batting with a sealed outer surface by coating with an acrylic resin. The batting is useful for filling pillows, cushions, bedding materials, and in apparel. The batting is distinguishable for its non-laminated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,265 issued on Oct. 15, 1996, to Craig A. Rubin et al. describes a liquid and stain resistant antimicrobial fabric made by repeatedly coating a polyester fabric in separate steps with an aqueous composition containing an acrylic copolymer, a fluorochemical and a biocide/mildewcide. The antimicrobial agents disclosed are hereby incorporated by reference. The antimicrobial fabric is distinguishable for its limitation to a single layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,409 issued on Jun. 25, 1985, to James N. Elesh describes a tightly woven nylon or polyester treated fabric for producing bedding fabrics. The tightly woven taffeta or ripstop weave cloth is coated with a urethane water repellant, a bacteriostatic and fungistatic agent, a fire retardant, and an anti-static agent. The antimicrobial compositions are incorporated by reference. The fabric is distinguishable by the addition of a plurality of agents to the single layer of the tightly woven fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,860 issued on Dec. 30, 1986, to John P. D'Antonio et al. describes a waterproof, moisture-breathable, non-macerating, and hypoallergenic fabric by coating a substrate layer containing natural or synthetic fibers with a basecoat of an acrylic polymer and pigment, and a topcoat of either polyether urethane or silicone latex. The fabric is distinguishable for being a single coated layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,074 issued on May 20, 1997, to Daniel J. Herlihy, Jr. describes a two- or three-layer waterproof breathable fabric for outdoor athletic apparel comprising a shell fabric having a blend of polypropylene filaments and spandex fibers, a waterproof membrane of a copolyether ester laminated to the shell fabric, and optionally, a crepe or mesh lining. A silicone coating may be applied on the shell fabric. The fabric is distinguishable for its waterproofing elastic quality used for a surfer dry suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,536 issued on Apr. 6, 1994, to Herbert L. Moretz et al. describes a multi-layer moisture management fabric comprising four layers for making undergarments for incontinent people. The shell fabric is conventional undergarment material, the second layer is a thick hydrophilic storage layer of nylon fibers, the third layer is a thin nylon transport layer, and the fourth innermost layer is a knitted or woven hydrophobic polyester layer. The third and fourth layers can be combined. The fabric is distinguishable for its lack of cohesiveness between layers as required in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,459 issued on May 7, 1996, to Stephen J. Blauer et al. describes a waterproof breathable lining for outerwear comprising a shell fabric of a plain weave of nylon, acrylic or polyester which is printed with a pattern of a terpolymer containing 12-30% urethane, 1% silicone and the remainder being acrylic. The terpolymer pattern is impregnated with a fluorocarbon release agent. The lining includes an intermediate outer synthetic polymer membrane (polyurethane, polyester ether and/or polytetrafluoroethylene), an inner synthetic polymer fabric (nylon or polyester weave or knit), and optionally, an outer synthetic polymer fabric (nylon or polyester weave or knit). The four- or five-layer shell fabric and lining composition does not contain any batting as required in the present invention.
P.C.T. Patent Application No. WO 80/01031 published on May 15, 1980, for Frankosky describes a fiberfill blend for thermal insulation in garments comprising 70-90% crimped polyester staple fiber (polyethylene terephthalate) and 10-30% crimped staple binder fiber (ethylene terephthalate/ethylene isophthalate copolyester with 25-75 wt. % slickened with a cured polysiloxane. The fiberfill blend is distinguishable for its emphasis on thermal quality rather than waterproofing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed. Thus, a waterproof fabric which is light in weight, breathable and multi-ply is desired for wicking away body fluids from an infant while lying on a mattress to prevent the possible danger of smothering when facing a wet and air impermeable sheet.